Tremor
by zissy
Summary: ÜBERSETZUNG: Das ist eine klassische "Was wäre passiert, wenn Edward seinen Durst an dem Tag, an dem er Bella getroffen hat, nicht unter Kontrolle gehabt hätte“-Story.
1. Chapter 1

ÜBERSETZUNG

Die original Fanfic trägt auch den Titel "Tremor" und ist von crazyabouttwilight.

Da ich, als angehende kaufmännische Fremdsprachenassistentin, grade 2 Wochen Ferien hab, und mich irgendwie auf das kommende 4-wöchige Praktikum in Malaysia vorbereiten muss, ist es sicherlich eine gute Idee eine der besten Fanfics im englisch-sprachigen Bereich zu übersetzen. Dazu kommt, dass die deutschen Twilight-Fics die 50er Marke immer noch nicht überschritten haben. Wenn ich also Zeit/Lust hab, werd ich immer mal ein bisschen weiter übersetzen (im Moment hat Tremor 4 Kapitel).

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Das ist eine klassische „Was wäre passiert, wenn Edward seinen Durst an dem Tag, an dem er Bella getroffen hat, nicht unter Kontrolle gehabt hätte"-Story.

Sie fängt auf Seite 27 im 1. Band an.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Tremor**

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Ruhig ging ich zum Schreibtisch und reichte ihr den Schein, mein Gesicht war ausnahmsweise weiß statt rot.

"Wie war dein erster Tag, Liebes?" fragte die Sekretärin in einem mütterlichen Ton.

"Gut", log ich mit schwacher Stimme. Sie sah nicht überzeugt aus.

Um sie zu beruhigen, brachte ich den Anflug eines Lächelns zustande, drehte mich auf dem Absatz um und ging in Richtung Tür. Beim verlassen des Büros holte ich tief Luft und versuchte meine Gedanken zu beruhigen. Es funktionierte nicht.

Meine Schritte wankten, als ich zu meinen Truck rannte, der jetzt einer der beiden letzten Autos auf dem Parkplatz war. Meine Augen drohten die Tränen laufen zu lassen und ich sprintete noch schneller zu meinem Auto; Ich wollte warten bis ich meine Emotionen besser unter Kontrolle hatte und dann erst nach Hause fahren. Aber zu meinem Bestürzen rannten bereits ein paar salzige Tropfen meine Wangen hinunter, als ich den alten Pick-Up endlich erreichte.

Ich wischte sie schnell weg und ging um die Ladefläche herum, dann blieb ich wie angewurzelt stehen.

Jemand lehnte lässig an der Fahrerkabine, mit dem Rücken an der Fahrertür, die Arme vor der Brust verschränkt. Als ich genauer hin sah, war es kein anderer als Edward Cullen. Sein Körper befand sich im Schatten des Trucks, aber ich konnte seine extrem helle Haut und seine auffälligen schwarzen Augen leicht erkennen.

Ich versuchte mein Bestes, um nicht erschrocken nach Luft zu schnappen und schniefte stattdessen leise. Gleichzeitig versuchte ich die Reste meines emotionalen Zusammenbruchs wegzuwischen. Es war schlimm genug, dass Edward mich auf diese Weise beeinflusste; es würde noch schlimmer werden, wenn er es wüsste. Ich konnte mir nur vorstellen, wie er mich behandeln würde, wenn er wüsste, dass meine verräterischen Tränen nur seinetwegen geflossen sind.

Ich ging einen Schritt auf ihn zu und stopfte meine Hände in meine Hosentaschen, um nach dem Schlüssel zu suchen. "Äh..." murmelte ich, nicht sicher was ich sagen sollte.

Edward kam auf mich zu und blieb direkt vor mir stehen. Sein Gesicht war jetzt nicht länger vom Fahrerhaus verdeckt. Ich war von seinem unehrlichen Grinsen, welches anmutig auf seinem Gesicht lag, geschockt. Seine Augen waren immer noch sonderbar, wie ich feststellte. Sie waren sogar schmerzerfüllt, als hätte er sich grade eine schwere Verletzung zugezogen. Aber ihre Schwärze und Tiefe glühten. Ich war sprachlos und meine Gedanken waren ein einziges Durcheinander.

"Hallo, Bella", sagte Edward zu mir. Seine Stimme hörte sich wie geschmolzener Honig an. Ich sah, wie er seine Augen schloss und tief durch den Mund einatmete, aber sofort presste er seine Lippen zusammen zu einer schmalen Linie. Seine Augen öffneten sich und während er versuchte wieder zu lächeln, schaute er mich an.

Die Wut und der Ärger, die ich in der Cafeteria gesehen hatte, fanden zurück in seine pechschwarzen Augen. Erschrocken durch seine plötzliche Verhaltensänderung, machte ich einen kleinen Schritt zurück. Nun da meine Gedanken von seinen wunderschönen Augen freigelassen wurden, konnten sie sich wieder ordnen. Warum wartete er bei meinem Auto auf mich? Wieso redete er mit mir? Er hat mich den ganzen Tag wie die Pest gemieden, und jetzt denkt er, dass ich es wert bin?

"Was machst du hier?" fragte ich ihn mit so viel Stärke in meiner Stimme wie nur eben möglich. Ich hoffte, dass meine Angst nicht mitschwang, verlagerte mein Gewicht auf ein Bein und stemmte trotzig die Hände in die Hüften.

Edward schien von meiner Entrüstung amüsiert und lachte. Es hörte sich wie das Läuten tiefer Glocken an. "Ich frage mich, ob du mir die Ehre erweist mit mir einen Spaziergang im Wald zu machen."

Ich sah ihn nachdenklich an. Noch eine abrupte Verhaltensänderung? Was war mit dem Kerl los?

Wenn er nicht manisch-depressiv war, dann hatte er sicherlich eine multiple Persönlichkeitsstörung.

Schwach hörte ich das Geräusch eines startenden Autos und aus dem Augenwinkel sah ich einen blauen Sedan vom Parkplatz fahren. Ms. Cope war grade gefahren, Edward und ich waren jetzt die einzigen, die noch an der Schule waren.

Ich starrte weiter in seine Augen und versuchte herauszufinden was er dachte. Kein Glück.

Also, was wenn er mit mir spazieren gehen wollte? Er hat mich den ganzen Tag fürchterlich behandelt; er hat mich nicht mal in Biologie beachtet. Wieso soll ich mich überhaupt mit ihm herumärgern?

_Weil du ihn interessant findest_, teilte mir eine ruhige Stimme in meinem Kopf mit. Ich schob den Gedanken sofort beiseite. Obwohl ich fand, dass Edward und die anderen Cullens außergewöhnlich würdevoll und anziehend waren, war ich nicht drauf und dran mein Vertrauen in jemand zu setzen, der mich mit solcher Ignoranz behandelte. Ich kniff die Augen zusammen und starrte ihn an.

"Warum?" fragte ich ihn.

"Weil ich dich gerne besser kennen lernen möchte", erklärte er mir beiläufig, als wenn wir regelmäßig jeden Tag unseres gesamten Lebens miteinander sprachen.

"Was? Warum?" fragte ich ihn noch mal, Ärger ersetzte die Neugierde in meiner Stimme. "Es ist doch offensichtlich, dass du mich nicht magst. Eigentlich würde ich nicht mal bezweifeln, dass du mich hasst. Du hast den ganzen Tag nicht mit mir geredet. Also, warum jetzt? Warum interessiert du dich jetzt für mich?"

Er machte noch einen Schritt auf mich zu, zwischen uns war jetzt weniger als ein Meter Platz. Die plötzliche Nähe zwischen ihm und mir machte mir Angst.

Edward schloss seine Augen und seufzte, indem er die Luft durch seine Nase blies. Sein Mund war noch immer geschlossen. Ohne zu denken sog ich seinen süßen Atem auf. Er roch himmlisch. "Bitte vergib mir mein unhöfliches Verhalten. Es gab ein paar Probleme, mit denen ich mich auseinander setzen musste und die mich störten. Dummerweise hab ich meinen Ärger an dir ausgelassen und es tut mir wirklich sehr leid. Ich möchte dich um Verzeihung bitten und hoffe auch dich besser kennen zu lernen."

Er öffnete seine Augen und starrte in tiefer Konzentration in meine. Ich fühlte mich, als könnte er direkt in meine Seele sehen. Seine Augen brannten sich in meine. Ohne es zu merken lehnte ich mich nach vorne und verlor mich in ihrer Tiefe. Mein Atem erlosch mit einem Zischen.

Und genau in diesem Augenblick, kippte die Anziehungskraft, in der ich einen Moment zuvor ertrunken bin, in ein geschmackloses, schwarzes Ekelgefühl. In eine Abscheu, die stärker war als alles was ich bisher erlebt hatte. Meine Augen wurden groß und ich stolperte rückwärts. Angst breitete sich rasend schnell in meinen Magen aus. Ich hörte, wie mich mein Gewissen anschrie und ich wusste, ich sollte rennen. Weg rennen - weit, weit weg.

Aber ich konnte nicht.

Es war so, als gäbe es eine magnetische Kraft zwischen Edward und mir, die uns zusammenhält und mich vom Fliehen abhält. Im Inneren schimpfte ich mit mir selbst; Wie konnte jemand, den ich so wenig kannte eine solche Auswirkungen auf mich haben?

"Ich will nicht mit dir spazieren gehen", sagte ich und betete, dass er gehen würde.

Aber er ging nicht.

Edward neigte den Kopf zur Seite und sah mich neugierig an. Es sah so aus, als würde er ein schwerwiegendes Problem in seinem Kopf lösen.

Und der Blick in seinen Augen wechselte von Interesse zu Wut, und dann zu Hunger. Nicht Hunger im Sinne von sexueller Anziehung, sondern wie der Hunger von jemandem, der sein Essen anschaut. Sein Opfer. Er sah mich an, als wäre ich sein Opfer.

Mir lief es Kalt den Rücken hinunter und ich ging noch einen Schritt zurück. Aber dieses Mal kam er mir nach.

Das war nicht gut. Das war gar nicht gut.

Ich wich weiter zurück und er folgte mir sofort wieder, der Hunger beherrschte nach wie vor seinen Blick. Mein Herzschlag dröhnte in meinen Ohren und das Blut verließ mein Gesicht.

Gerade als ich mich umdrehen wollte, um ins Sekretariat zu laufen, fiel mir ein, dass überhaupt keiner mehr da war. Ms. Cope war gerade vor ein paar Minuten gefahren. Ich drehte mich wieder zurück zu Edward, nur um zu sehen, dass er wenige cm vor mir stand. Ich konnte die Kälte seines Körpers auf meinem fühlen und zitterte sofort wieder. Nicht nur wegen der Temperatur.

Er machte langsam einen Schritt nach vorn und starrte mich immer noch an. Ich sah zu ihm hoch, sah mein ängstliches Spiegelbild in seinen pechschwarzen Augen und wich sofort ein paar Schritte zurück.

Ich fing schnell an rückwärts zu gehen, meine Füße stolperten über einander, bis mein Rücken gegen etwas Hartes, Kaltes stieß.

Gegen die Ladefläche meines Trucks.

Edward, der jeder meiner Bewegungen gefolgt war, machte plötzlich einen großen Schritt nach vorne. Und plötzlich trennten uns nur noch weniger cm Luft. Seine Hände, die die ganze Zeit über in seinen Jackentaschen gewesen waren, befanden sich auf einmal links und rechts von meinen Schultern. Es war wie ein Käfig.

Und ich war in ihm gefangen.

Meine Atmung wurde flach und mein Herz raste. Ich stemmte meine Händen gegen seine Brust und drückte ihn so fest ich konnte von mir weg. Ich warf mein ganzes Gewicht gegen ihn.

Er rührte sich nicht.

Ich schlug mit meinen Fäusten gegen seinen Brustkorb, seine Arme und seinen Bauch, versuchte verzweifelt ihn von mir weg zu schieben.

Er fuhr fort mich anzustarren.

Ich fragte mich, wofür er mich brauchte. Was war er? Warum behandelte er mich so? Warum sah er mich so an, als wäre ich sein Abendessen?

"Warum starrst du mich so an?" fragte ich ihn. Meine Angst hatte entschieden sich in der Art und Weise aufzulösen, wie es all meine Emotionen taten - in Tränen. Augenblicklich liefen große Tränen meine zitternden Wangen hinunter. Ich wusste, dass es dumm von mir war, eine solche Schwäche vor so einem ... Raubtier zu zeigen. Aber ich konnte es nicht ändern.

Kurz sah ich Reue in seinen Augen aufblitzen. Ich schniefte leise und der Hunger kam umgehend zurück.

"Warum ich?" schrie ich und die Tränen flossen stärker. "Warum ich?" Ich schluchzte stärker und fuhr fort schwach auf ihn ein zu schlagen. "Was hast du mit mir vor?"

Er sah mich noch ein letztes Mal an, bevor er seinen Kopf langsam zu meinem Nacken herunterbeugte. Als seine eisigen Lippen meinen Hals berührten, stockte mein Atem und mein Herz setzte einen Schlag aus.

"Es tut mir leid", hörte ich ihn murmeln, als seine Lippen meine Haut streiften, aber ich war mir nicht sicher. Zwei scharfe Gegenstände stachen plötzlich durch meine Haut am Hals und ich schnappte vor Schmerz nach Luft.

Ich bildete mir ein jemand Fremdes schreien zu hören, bevor mich das Feuer verschlang.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Uh, ich hab vergessen wie schwer es ist KEINE Wirtschafts-, Börsen- oder Handelskorrespondenztexte zu übersetzen. Die Umgangssprache hat mich an einigen Stellen echt fertig gemacht, wie man bestimmt merkt. Abgesehen davon ist mir wieder aufgefallen, wie viel freundlicher doch die englische Sprache ist, wie leicht man alles ausdrücken kann, allein schon durch die Verlaufsform eines Verbs.


	2. Chapter 2

Da geht es ja schon – über 3,5 Jahre später und mit einem Bachelorabschluss mehr – Dank eines Reviews von Lara weiter.  
spike007, Lionpower und Sepsis: Auch im Nachhinein freue ich mich sehr über eure Meinung und euer Feedback :)

* * *

Ich glaube nicht, dass ich mir jemals so oft den Tod gewünscht habe, wie in den darauffolgenden Tagen meines Lebens.

Mein gesamter Körper fühlte sich an, als wäre er am Brennen. Nein, nicht nur mein Körper brannte, es war als würde Feuer _durch_meine Venen fließen. Der Schmerz kam blitzartig und stürzte sich auf mich wie Wellen einer Feuersbrunst. Stets gab es einen Sog, der drohte mich unter die Oberfläche zu ziehen, mich nie wieder zurückkommen zu lassen und mich schließlich in die Tiefen des Todes zu schicken. Aber leider tat er es nie.

Ich weiß, dass ich bei Bewusstsein blieb, weil ich Dinge fühlen konnte. Direkt nachdem der Schmerz einsetzte, konnte ich kühle Arme spüren, die mich umarmten und mich irgendwohin trugen. Ich fühlte die Kühle mal hier und da, auf meiner Stirn, meinen Wangen und meinen Unterarmen. Ich hörte ein Flüstern, das nicht nur an mich, sondern auch an die Menschen in meiner Umgebung gerichtet war. Es war niemals still; immer war jemand am Sprechen, wenn nicht zu mir, dann zu jemandem in meiner Nähe.

Wo auch immer ich drauf lag, mittlerweile musste es ruiniert worden sein. Verzweifelt klammerte ich mich an den Stoff und wollte nur, dass der Schmerz entweder meinen Körper verlässt oder mich komplett überrumpelt. Ich fühlte mich völlig umgeben von Nässe und ich wusste mir war heiß. Ich schwitzte mich in Vergessenheit. Meine Anziehsachen klebten an mir und sogen sich sich mit meinem Schweiß voll. Und jedes Mal, wenn eine neue Welle des Feuers durch mich schoss, drückte ich meinen Kopf noch näher an das Objekt unter mir, bog den Rücken durch und krallte meine Fingernägel in alles was ich finden konnte. Mittlerweile hatte ich vermutlich alles durchnässt und zerkratzt was in meiner Nähe war.

Aber ehrlich gesagt war es mir egal. Ich wollte nur, dass die glühende Hitze aufhörte und würde alles tun, was dafür nötig war.

Vage konnte ich Menschen hören, wie sie zu mir sprachen und versuchten mich zu beruhigen. Als wenn das funktionieren würde. Wörter wie „okay" „gut" und „ruhig" gingen zum einen Ohr rein und zum anderen wieder heraus. Ich konnte kühlen Atem an meinem Hals und meiner Schläfe spüren, was Schauer durch mich hindurch laufen lies. Aber diese Schauer wurden sofort von dem Inferno das in meinem Körper tobte umschlossen. Ich wünschte mir nur, dass der Tod endlich kommen und mich finden würde.

Benebelt von meinen Schmerzen erinnere ich mich trotzdem, dass ich an Edward dachte. Ich wusste dass er diese Verletzung verursacht hatte, aber wie? Mir fehlte ein großes Puzzleteil in diesem Bild, ich war mir sicher. Alle Cullens schienen etwas zu wissen, sei es hierrüber oder über was komplett anderes. Die extreme Schönheit, absurde Anmut, ungewöhnliche Augen... was übersah ich? Wie konnte eine Person nur solche Schmerzen verursachen, wie die, die gerade meinen Körper zerrissen?

Ich erinnerte mich, wie er sich entschuldigte, genau bevor er meinen Hals durchstach. Also muss er doch begriffen haben, was er im Stande war zu tun. Wie kann eine Person einer anderen solche Schmerzen zufügen, während sie ganz genau weiß, was sie tut? Wie kann jemand, der bei klarem Verstand ist, entscheiden jemand anderem solche sengenden Flammen zuzumuten? Allein schon die Idee war verrückt. So was würde ich niemals jemand anderem antun. Ich würde niemals jemandem so viel Schmerz zufügen, dass er sich wünscht und permanent betet, der Tod möge endlich eintreten.

Dann endlich, nach schier einer Ewigkeit, fing der Schmerz an nachzulassen. Die Wellen der Flammen wurden immer kleiner und dauerten auch kürzer an. Meine Haut begann zu trocknen. Es fühlte sich so an, als würde der Schweiß einfach von meinem Körper abperlen. Das Feuer, das durch meine Venen rannte, wurde träger und beruhigte sich, bis es nicht mehr da war.

Und dann, nachdem ich keine Flammen mehr spürte, hörte ich mein Herz – das einzige Geräusch, das ich überhaupt hörte. Denn all das Geflüster hatte aufgehört, sobald ich mich zu beruhigen begann. Ich hörte wie es langsamer schlug, die Schläge wurden länger und ruhiger.

Bis. _Poch. Poch._

Ich. _Poch. Poch._

Mein. _Poch._

Herz. _Poch._

Nicht.

_Poch._

Mehr.

Hören.

_Poch._

Konnte.

Ich keuchte vor Freude auf, als ich meinen Herzschlag nicht mehr hören konnte, Ich war mir sicher: Endlich hatte mich der Tod gefunden.

„Bella?" hörte ich eine sanfte, musikalisch klingende Stimme fragen. Die Engel des Himmels – oder die Dämonen der Hölle – sind endlich gekommen um mich zu holen.

Ich öffnete meine Augen und fand mich Angesicht zu Angesicht mit einem Engel wieder, der sich über mich und mein Bett beugte. Merkwürdigerweise kam mir dieser Engel bekannt vor. Ich hatte ihre kurzen schwarzen Haare, ihre goldenen Augen und ihre Pixie-artiges Gesicht woanders schon gesehen.

„Ich bin so froh, dass du endlich gekommen bist." erzählte ich ihr keuchend.

Ihr Gesicht verzog sich in Verwirrung und sie runzelte die Brauen. „Bella? Wovon redest du?"

„Du bist mein Engel" fing ich an. Als wenn sie das nicht selbst wüsste. „Ich bin nur froh, dass du mich endlich vor diesem Inferno gerettet hast. Ich hätte nie gedacht, dass sterben sich so... schmerzvoll anfühlt", teilte ich ihr mit, während ich langsam in die Erinnerungen an den Schmerz abdrifte.

Ihr Gesicht wurde verständnisvoll, die Falten auf der Stirn glätteten sich. „Bella, Oh, Bella. Du bist nicht tot."

Ich starrte sie an. „Doch, bin ich. Wie kann ein Mensch wohl sonst durch die Hölle gehen, die ich gerade erlebt habe? Ich muss tot sein. Es gibt keine Möglichkeit, dass ich genau jetzt noch am Leben sein könnte."

„Nun, du bist auch nicht gerade am Leben...", murmelte sie. „Bella, Ich – und meine Familie – haben dir einiges zu erklären." Der Engel drehte seinen Kopf zur Tür und sagte leise „Kommt rein."

Ich war mir sicher, dass keiner ihre stillen Worte gehört haben konnte. Aber trotzdem betraten sechs weitere Engel den Raum. Vier von ihnen sahen vertraut aus – schon wieder. Vor allem einen erkannte ich viel klarer als die anderen – der mit dem bronzefarbigen Haar. Edward, wenn ich mich recht erinnere. Er nahm in einem der sieben schwarzen Ledersitzen platz, die mein Bett umgaben; und suchte sich den aus, der am weitesten von mir entfernt stand. Ich stellte fest, dass Edward nicht ein einziges Mal Augenkontakt zu mir aufbaute. Er starrte einfach nur auf den Boden, als gäbe es da etwas Hochinteressantes zu sehen. Mit einem schnellen Blick stellte ich fest, dass es nichts mehr als ein einfacher, cremefarbener Teppich war.

Die beiden entzückenden Engel, die ich nicht erkannte, saßen in den Sesseln direkt neben mir. Ein Mann mit strohblondem Haar und eine mütterlich aussehende Frau lächelten mich beruhigend gleichzeitig und freundlich an.

Meine Pixie-Retterin saß in einem weiteren Sessel und auch die anderen beiden nahmen auf den verbleibenden zwei Sesseln Platz. Jetzt saßen sieben Engel in einem Halbkreis um mein Bett herum.

Ich hätte nie gedacht, dass der Himmel, oder die Hölle so... irdisch aussieht. Ich fühlte mich eher, als wäre ich in einem Krankenhaus. Alles war so sauber und ordentlich.

„Hallo.", sagte ich leise. Offensichtlich hatte meine Stimme ihre Stärke noch nicht wiedergefunden. „Ich möchte euch danken, dass ihr mich gerettet habt. Dir besonders." Ich nickte der Schönheit mit dem stacheligen Haar zu. Sie versuchte zu lächeln, aber die Angst in ihren Augen verriet sie. „Ich dachte das Feuer würde niemals aufhören."

Auf jedem Gesicht konnte ich plötzlich die unterschiedlichsten Emotionen ablesen; Ich erkannte Verwirrung, Verständnis, Sorge und schließlich entsetzliche Qualen.

„Bella, ich heiße Carlisle.", sagte der blonde Mann beruhigend. Dann fuhr er fort mir die anderen vorzustellen.

Ihre Namen riefen Erinnerungen meiner Vergangenheit hervor. Ich war zurück in der Schule, saß in der Cafeteria und sah durch den Raum hinüber zu einem Tisch voll schöner Menschen. Und komischerweise sitzen die Leute vom Cafeteriatisch nun mit mir im Himmel – oder der Hölle. Welches von beiden es war, konnte ich noch nicht mit Sicherheit sagen.

Rosalie war die langhaarige Schönheit, Emmet der Bodybuilder mit den braunen Locken. Alice war der Engel, der mich ursprünglich gerettet hatte und ihr Partner, Jasper, war der scheue Blonde. Carlisle stellte mit seine Frau als die mütterliche Frau vor und als letztes war da Edward – der hübsche Braunhaarige.

„Bella, kannst du und erzählen an was du dich erinnerst? An uns? An Edward um genau zu sein?", fragte Carlisle und beugte sich leicht nach vorne.

Edwards Name brachte mit die Bilder aus Bio zurück, das Bild von zwei schwarzen Augen durchbohrt meine Erinnerungen. Ich sah mich selbst, wie ich zu meinem Auto gehe.. und wie er auf mich wartet. Er wollte mit mir reden. Dann fühlte ich den Schmerz, scharfe Gegenstände in meinem Hals. Ich legte meine Fingerspitzen auf die Stelle, an der das Feuer ausbrach und spürte zwei kleine Huppel.

„Ich erinnere mich an das Feuer, die Flammen. Stiche in meinem Hals. Schwarze Augen voller Hass und Abscheu. Edward..." – unbewusst zuckte ich zusammen, als ich seinen Namen aussprach – „...stand neben meinem Wagen, nach der Schule glaube ich. Er wollte, dass ich mit ihm im Wald spazieren gehe. Ich erinnere mich, dass er mich ansah als... als wäre ich etwas zu essen."

Alle schwiegen. Ich warf einen Blick auf den zusammengesunkenen Jungen. Sein Kopf war auf seine Hände gestützt, praktisch jede Pore seines Körpers strahlte Reue aus.

„Kann ich eine Frage stellen?", fragte ich Carlisle.

Ich lächelte mir kurz zu. „Natürlich, Bella. Es gibt immer noch viele Dinge, die wir dir erklären müssen, also glaube ich, dass du viele Fragen hast. Nur zu, frag uns alles, was du wissen möchtest."

Einen Moment lang ordnete ich meine Gedanken und fing dann langsam an zu sprechen: „ Bin ich im Himmel oder der Hölle? Wo auch immer ich bin, warum sind so wunderschöne Kreaturen bei mir? Und was seid ihr, um genau zu sein? Seid ihr meine Engel oder meine extrem hinreißenden Dämonen? Seid ihr auch gestorben, wie ich?"

Carlisle lehnte sich in seinem Sessel zurück und verschränkte die Arme vor seiner Brust. „Momentan befindest du dich weder im Himmel noch in der Hölle, eigentlich bist du in Alaska. Wir sind bei dir, weil du jetzt eine von uns bist und wir dir wirklich helfen wollen, mit allem wofür du Hilfe brauchst. Wir sind keine Engel – ganz und gar nicht, ehrlich gesagt. Wir sind mehr Dämonen als irgendetwas anderes. Und ja, wir sind genau so gestorben wie du. Obwohl du auch nicht wirklich tot bist."

Ich konnte jeden Blick jeder Person Löcher in meinen Kopf brennen spüren, und ich stellte fest, dass mein Mund offen stand seitdem Carlisle meine Fragen beantwortet hatte. Sofort durchflutete mich Verlegenheit – aber komischerweise fühlten sich meine Wangen nicht heiß an. Ich berührte meine Wange mit meiner Hand, nur um zu spüren, dass sie die gleiche Temperatur hatte, wie der Rest von mir.

„Ich bin verwirrt, um es gelinde auszudrücken.", sagte ich meiner Gruppe von Rettern. Sie kicherten leise. Alle bis auf einer. Aber viel habe ich von Edward eh nicht erwartet. Er hatte die ganze Zeit kein Ton gesagt.

„Darf ich noch ein paar Fragen stellen? Danach könnt ihr mir alles erklären"

Wieder war es Carlisle, der mir antwortete. „Natürlich, Liebes, Frag einfach."

„Edward war die letzte Person, die ich gesehen hab bevor die Schmerzen kamen – hat er meinen Tod verursacht? Du hast gesagt, ich bin nun eine von euch. Wenn ich nicht lebe, aber auch nicht tot bin, was bin ich dann? Und wenn ich in Alaska bin, wo ist Charlie? Und Renee?" Ich stoppte und dann erinnerte ich mich an meine Verlegenheit vor ein paar Minuten. „Oh, und wieso werde ich gerade nicht rot? Zu jeder anderen Zeit würden meine Wangen knall rot sein, aber... sie werden es nicht."

Carlisle atmete tief ein. Ich sah, wie er Edward einen kurzen Blick zu warf, der daraufhin noch betrübter aussah, falls das überhaupt noch möglich war.

„Ja, Edward war die Ursache deiner... Verwandlung. Wegen ihm bist du nun ein Mitglied der lebenden Toten." Er gab ein kurzes trockenes Lachen von sich und fuhr dann fort. „Charlie ist immer noch in Forks und Renee in Phoenix. Deine Wangen weigern sich rot zu werden, da du kein Blut mehr in deinem Körper hast, die ein Erröten auslösen könnten."

Ich sagte gar nichts und grübelte über die Details, die Carlisle mit gerade gegeben hatte.

„Ich bin Teil der lebenden Toten.", wiederholte ich. „Ich habe kein Blut mehr in meinem Körper. Und Edward hat mich zu dem gemacht."

Ich dachte, ich hätte ein leises, erstickendes Geräusch aus der Ecke, in welcher der blonde Junge saß, gehört.

Mir war nicht bewusst, dass meine Stimme zu einem Flüstern geworden war. „Wie hat er mich zu dem gemacht?", fragte ich leise „Was genau bin ich eigentlich?"

Jede Person im Raum wurde starr als ich die letzte Frage stellte. Nur Carlisle schien in der Lage zu sein die Stille und Spannung zu brechen. Aber auch seine normalerweise tröstende Stimme war ruhig geworden und voller Reue.

„Edward hat dich gebissen, liebste Bella. Er ist ein Vampir. Und ja, ich auch, genau so wie Esme, Jasper, Alice und Rosalie" Er machte eine Pause, um meine Reaktion abschätzen zu können, da bin ich sicher. „Und weil Edward dich gebissen hat, bist _du _jetzt wie wir, Bella. Du bist ein Vampir."

* * *

Je weiter die Geschichte fortschreitet, desto freier übersetze ich. Manche Phrasen lassen sich einfach nicht wortgleich im Deutschen wiedergeben, aber ich denke kaum, dass das jemand bemerken wird. Der Sinn ist auf jeden Fall geblieben.


End file.
